


I Come Pretty Close

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison and Lydia try to make cookies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Come Pretty Close

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after "Party Guessed," with spoilers up through that episode. Written for challenge 1 during round 4 at Lands of Magic on LJ.

Lydia walked into the Argents’ kitchen carrying a bag. “Okay, I think I have everything we need to make the cookies” she said to Allison.

“Great!” said Allison, smiling at her girlfriend. “Let me turn the oven on and we can get started.”

Lydia placed the bag of groceries on the tables. She began to take out the ingredients. As she pulled out the cinnamon, she said to Allison “What kind of cookies are we making, anyway?”

“Snickerdoodles” said Allison. “They were my mom’s favorite. She always made them this time of year.”

Lydia looked at her girlfriend and said “You must really miss her, huh?”

Allison stopped sorting through the groceries on the table and said “I do. Especially at this time of year.”

Lydia squeezed one of the brunette’s shoulders reassuringly. “You know, anytime you want to talk about her, I’m here, right?” she said.

“I know” said Allison, smiling at her girlfriend. “But right now, I just want to make these cookies.”

Lydia chuckled. “Okay, then, chef; tell me where to start” she said.

Allison looked at the recipe in the book her mother had left her. “It says first we have to mix the butter, sugar, and eggs together” she read aloud.

“I think I can manage that” said Lydia. She picked up an egg and cracked it over the bowl. “Oops” she said, as a piece of shell landed in the bowl.

Allison laughed. “And that’s why my mom taught me to always crack the eggs separate from the rest of the recipe” she said. “How about I do the eggs, while you get started on mixing the dry ingredients into another bowl?”

Lydia shrugged. “I guess we can’t all be perfect at everything” she said. “Although you have to admit, I come pretty close.”


End file.
